


I Think I've Always Known

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring, Coming Out, LGBTQ, M/M, Overheard Coversations, Protective Big Brother, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Albus is going through a hard time, and it's up to James to offer him comfort.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. James Investigates

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some general Harry Potter stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is nominated to find out what's going on with Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fluffy chapter.

Albus was never as confident as his brother James. Whether it was with other people, or playing Quidditch, he could never really live up to his family's reputation, and it hurt him. He sometimes wished that he wasn't a Potter, and could have a normal life with little expectations, and also be a proud Slytherin.

James noticed that his brother was going through a tough time, and even though they would often argue, it really did make him feel guilty to see Albus going through such a hard situation. He just hoped that he hadn't done something to cause it.

At breakfast one morning, Albus had decided to stay in his room, as he didn't want to talk to anyone. It was getting to the point where the whole family was becoming very concerned. No one knew what to do, but they spoke about it before eating.

"What is going on with Albus?" Lily posed.

"He certainly isn't himself, is he?" Ginny replied.

"It makes me sad to see him like this" Harry commented.

"But what can we do?" James interjected "He won't speak to any of us"

There was complete silence, as none of the Potter clan really knew what else to say. Ginny and Lily looked at each other with worry, hoping that Albus was going to be okay. The youngest son was always more vulnerable, but they knew he hated being like that.

Looking at James, Harry suddenly got an idea. He knew that it probably wouldn't work, but as far as he was concerned, Albus would only open up fully if he was speaking to just one person. He also knew that there was only one person for the job.

"James, I think you should go and speak to Albus" Harry suggested.

"Me? Why?" James questioned.

"You love your brother, don't you?" Harry enquired.

"Of course, but he won't talk to me" James sighed.

"I think you'd be surprised" Harry stated.

Harry was nearly starting to beg, as he just wanted his youngest son to be happy again. James was their only hope, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Just as James was about to reply, Ginny interrupted him.

"Your father is right" Ginny said "He would talk to you James"

"Albus definitely won't talk to me" Lily affixed "You are the only one who can get through to him"

When James looked at his family, he could see how much they wanted him to do this. He then felt a great sense of responsibility, knowing that his brother really needed him, even if he wouldn't admit it. There was no real choice for him.

"Do you really believe that?" James wondered.

"Yes, we all do" Harry reacted.

Nodding in agreement, James stood up and walked upstairs to Albus' room. He was still not convinced, but if there was a chance to make things better, he would take it. As he knocked on Albus' door, there was no answer, so he called in.

"Alby" James soothed "It's Jamie, can I come in?"

"O-okay" Albus stuttered.

Hearing the weakness of Albus' voice made James feel sad. He opened the door and found Albus sat on the end of his bed. Approaching nervously, James sat down right next to his brother. Albus didn't look up, his eyes focused firmly on the floor. It wasn't a private conversation they were going to have either, as Harry, Ginny and Lily had quietly followed James upstairs and were now waiting outside Albus' door, listening in carefully to the conversation.

"What's wrong?" James pressed.

"Jamie, I don't want to talk about it" Albus mumbled "Alby will not talk"

"You know that's going to make things worse" James said "If something is going on, you should tell me"

Harry was impressed with the way that James was handling this, and knew that he was the best idea. Ginny was very concerned for Albus' wellbeing, as was Lily. As they didn't want to miss any of the conversation, they didn't talk.

Meanwhile, Albus looked up at James, for the first time he took his eyes off of the floor. It pained James to see that Albus was crying, and he wanted to take his little brother's pain away. Taking a deep breath, Albus prepared to speak.

"You just don't get it!" Albus cried.

"Well I won't, unless you tell me" James responded.

"I'm not saying anything, I'll bring shame on our family" Albus sobbed.

"You could never make me feel ashamed of you" James said.

This shocked Albus, as he had never heard his brother speak with so much love before. As his emotions poured out, Albus felt that perhaps he should give James a chance, but he knew there was still a big risk to doing that.

"You aren't ashamed of me?" Albus whispered.

"How could I be ashamed of you?" James countered.

"I don't know, but we aren't close so I thought" Albus replied.

"We're brothers, and I am here for you" James pledged.

Lily watched as Ginny started to cry, they were tears of positive emotion, as the way James and Albus were talking to each other was unlike anything she had heard from either of them before. Harry put an arm around her, before listening once more.

"I'm nervous telling you this" Albus explained.

"You can tell me anything" James assured.

"I..." Albus uttered "I'm gay"

Harry felt relieved to know what his son was going through, and Ginny cried slightly less as she realised that everything was going to be okay. However, Lily was only interested in how James was going to react, as she knew everyone else's reaction.

James looked at Albus, and smiled lovingly at him. Putting an arm around Albus, James pulled his brother close, holding him protectively for several seconds, before stroking his brother's back. This was James' moment to shine as a big brother.

"Thank you for telling me" James reacted "I'm so, so proud of you"

"Y-you a-are?" Albus stuttered.

"Definitely, and you have nothing to worry about" James promised "I think I've always known"

"What about mum and dad?" Albus questioned "Or Lily?"

"I don't think they will have a problem with it" James calmed "But regardless, you've got me"

Albus smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, and James was feeling good, as he had done something to help. His parents were right, and the fact that Albus had opened up to him made him feel so touched. There was one thing he wanted to add.

"I love you Alby" James declared "Never, ever forget that"

"I love you too" Albus concurred "You're the best Jamie"

Planting a kiss on his brother's forehead, James could feel Albus finally releasing his negativity. Albus felt so comfortable in his big brother's grip, and he was glad that when he needed James, his brother was there for him.

Harry opened the door slightly, allowing Ginny and Lily to peak in with him. He decided against interrupting his two sons, during their very special moment, instead he closed the door again and led his wife and daughter back downstairs.

"That's exactly what I wanted to happen" Harry said.

"I'm so proud of both of them" Ginny rejoined.

"Let's hope that he will come out to us too" Lily concluded.

After a few minutes, Albus followed James back downstairs, and joined his family for breakfast. The brothers sat next to each other, and whenever they looked at one another, they would smile. It restored the positivity to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Albus' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his brother comes out to their family, James finds out who Albus' boyfriend is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a bit more to his work.

Albus was feeling happy that he didn't have to keep his secret anymore, at least not from James. His brother had been a hero in his eyes, and had done what Albus had needed. James was so relieved to see that for the first time in ages, he had his brother back.

The morning after he came out to James, Albus had the confidence to call a family meeting. He was unaware that they already knew what he wanted to say, but he needed to say it for himself, as it was going to be an empowering moment.

James knew what was happening, he could see that look on his brother's face. Even though it was one of confidence, there was some underlying worry, but that was to be expected. James was going to defend Albus, if he had to.

The whole family gathered around the kitchen table, with Albus starting to shake slightly now that the moment was upon him. He looked at James, who gave him a reassuring smile, and then took a moment to catch his breath before making his announcement.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you" Albus began.

"What is it?" Harry posed.

"You see, I'm not like James" Albus responded.

"That's obvious" Lily stated.

"You're unique, as is your brother" Ginny comforted.

"Thank you" James chuckled.

"I told James last night, but the thing is" Albus mumbled "I'm... gay"

It didn't feel as strange to say it this time, and when he did James put an arm around him. The pride was growing, as he watched his brother do the one thing he had been dreading. They found that they didn't have to wait long for reactions.

"That's okay sweetie" Ginny assured.

"We all love you" Lily added.

"And never doubt that" Harry said.

"I told you they'd be fine" James interjected.

"Once again, I know I can trust you" Albus retorted "Thank you all so much"

They all shared hugs with him, and for the first time Albus felt like he would be okay if he was openly gay. He had a boyfriend already, but he had managed to keep that secret too. He didn't know how they would react, as his boyfriend was Scorpius Malfoy.

Whilst James had been dating ever since he was 12, and had been with his girlfriend ever since, Albus had taken more time. He had only started dating 6 months ago, and regretted the fact that he'd waited. He loved his boyfriend so much.

Albus had invited Scorpius over that afternoon, believing his family were all out shopping. He wasn't ready to reveal his relationship, but it was going to be soon in his mind, now that he knew his family were supportive. When he arrived, Scorpius was met with a hug.

"Hello babe" Scorpius opened "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Albus rejoined "But everything is good"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius posed.

"I finally told my family I'm gay" Albus explained.

"Good for you. But did you tell them about me?" Scorpius wondered.

"Not yet, I want to build up to it" Albus persisted.

He dragged Scorpius into the living room, wanting to sit down with his boyfriend and snuggle up on the sofa. They were sat close, which enabled Albus to lean into Scorpius' grip. The proximity was so welcome, and both young wizards had no care in the world.

But then, Albus took a bold move, and looked up to Scopius. He admired his boyfriend for a moment, before slowly closing the gap between them. Their lips connected but it was different to any previous time, as it felt like there was electricity going through their bodies.

"Albus?" James interrupted.

The two wizards pulled apart, and Albus stared at James with fear. How was his family really going to react to fact that he was dating a Malfoy? He couldn't tell what James was thinking, but when his brother approached, he noticed that there was a small smile.

"So, this is your boyfriend is it?" James wondered "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yes that's correct" Albus confirmed "We've been dating for 6 months"

"Were you going to tell me?" James continued.

"Yes, when the time was right" Albus confirmed.

"I wondered why you were keen for us all to go out" James reacted "Which is why we all waited at the side of the house"

"Wait, the others know then?" Albus realised.

It was at that point that the rest of his family joined them, and Albus knew he wouldn't have to deny anything anymore. However, whether it was going to be positive with them or not was still unclear. Lily was the first to speak.

"Yes we do" Lily declared.

"As long as you're happy" Ginny added.

"I am, so much" Albus confirmed.

"Welcome to our family Scorpius" Harry beamed.

Now that his other secret was revealed, Albus had been able to feel the stress leave his body. He was in a happy relationship with his boyfriend, and was blessed with the support of his family, as well as his amazing brother, who he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Albus' Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes through his thoughts about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to add this.
> 
> A short look into Albus' thoughts.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV.

Today has given me a real insight into my family and to my own life. I knew that going out with Scorpius was going to be a big announcement to make, but as it turns out, I have the most supportive family I could've ever asked for.

Scorpius made my life feel so much better than I had originally thought it could be. When I looked into his eyes, he made me feel happy, he calmed me down and overall, I don't think I would be able to manage without him present.

James has also been the most supportive big brother I could've asked for. Confiding in him has definitely made us much closer as brothers, and I feel a stronger bond with him compared to anyone else in the world, including even my boyfriend.

Even though I struggled, having James has been a big help to me, and I know that if I didn't have my brother, life would be not only boring, but also more scary. He protected me from everything, and for me, that meant the world.

As for mum, dad and Lily, I wish I had told them sooner, as I had nothing to worry about. They had really accepted Scorpius into the family despite the fact he was a Malfoy, perhaps this could be the beginning of a peace treaty between our two families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
